fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Start of a Country Dream /Transcript
(The show begins not with a white background but a sunrise. A girl is asleep in bed) (She dreams) Girl: So... Where... (Lalalaing is heard.) (As she tries to figure out who...) (The rooster wakes her up) Girl: Hey Charlie! Get off! Mother: June! Time to take the sheep out to graze! June: Yes mom... (June then takes the sheep out for grazing and sits beside a hill) June: Wish I was top shepherdess already... It'd be great not to deal with school and my parents... Too bad you have to be 16.... (One of the lambs gets out) June: Hey!! Little one! Come back! (She starts chasing the little lamb until...) Girl: Whoa. Little one you look lost but you aren't from my flock at all... June: Hey!! June: I'm so glad you didn't run off far! Thanks I --- Voice: My shepherdess! Let's go! June: Oh? Girl: Coming! I'm sorry! I have to go! See you! (The girl then dashes off with her flock and goes towards the voice) June: She sounded American... Bet... She's a top shepherdess! (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (Meanwhile in a little country cottage) Jean: Hope Alice Fujiwara! (Inside the cottage) Jean: How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't be sidetracked, you can't do this even as an idol AND you'll lose your entire flock to wolves! Blockley is pretty known for having them! Hope: Hehehe.. Sorry... But there was a girl and --- Jean: What's more I shant be there to protect you on your first day of teaching in a British country high school. These students will eat you alive if you aren't well prepared so I packed something light. (Hope looks inside) Hope: How were you able to get kaarage outside the city? Plus are those... PB Voodoo Rolls? Jean: An idol must always prepare. Hope: I'm nervous now what if they don't like me... Jean: You'll be fine. You remember why you wanted to move with me? Hope: To be close to Danielle, Jodie and Francoise right? Jean: Go on... Hope: To embrace my inner shepherdess dream? Jean: A little more... Hope: To become a world class teacher? Jean: Ding a ring! You're right!! Hope: I can't lose! Jean: That's the Hope Fujiwara I know! (Rushing her out the door) Jean: Here's the address. I'll be expecting you at the Dream World for your return debut later at lunch! You better not lose your sheep... Literally, shepherd girl. Hope: I'm leaving now!! (Hope runs out to the school) Jean: If she really makes it I'll be surprised.. (At Rivers Valley High School) June: And it was like that! Stephanie: Well.. You're dreaming again? June: Well... Stephanie: And this is the exact thing I was talking about. June, you shouldn't sweat about the little things! June: Well Charles wakes me up every morning instead of mom.... It's like he intentionally comes in from the hen house... Stephanie: Lack of sleep it is then! June, you have to absolutely be on your guard when it comes to people like that! If... June: ..I want to be top shepherdess I can't assume these things I know! But she was real! Long flowing hair and everything JUST like the girl from Aikatsu TV! Stephanie: Hm, I thought you hated idols.. June: My mom has it on tv! I'm forced to watch! Headmistress: Settle down class. Headmistress: Now I see that you will be getting a new homeroom teacher... Miss Fujiwara you can come in now. Hope: Yes ma'am. (As Hope responds she is seen head to toe as her face is revealed. The students then chatter and recgonize Hope as an idol. June has a shocked look on her face) June: Y-you're the.... You're from before! Stephanie: Calm down June! I'm sure there's a total coincidence! Headmistress: Well I'm sure you would like to introduce yourself to the class? Hope: I'm Hope Fujiwara. I just moved here from a little town in America called Winterton Palace with my friend, I am not only the new town shepherdess living on the farm on top of the hill, but I'm also your new homeroom teacher so let's get along okay? Students: So she's the legendary idol Hope Fujiwara? She's amiable in real life! I can't believe she's going to be our teacher.... Wasn't she in BluSky three years ago? Etc. June: Miss! Hope: Oh yes... June: June Mizuhima ma'am. How long have you been an idol? Hope: Oh let's see... About 7 years now! I actually fell in to being an idol literally! Now, let's get some intro work done. Where did your last teacher leave off? (After homeroom) Hope: Well I guess that just wraps it for this class. Remember your homework is to watch Aikatsu TV for a surprise performance and to read chapter 4 in your textbooks. You may now go to lunch.. (Everyone goes to lunch and walks off and the classroom becomes empty) Hope: Phew. Jean was wrong but teaching high school is so much work!! (Hope's Aikatsu Mobile rings) Hope: Hello? Jean: So how it'd go?! Hope: My students are great! That girl I told you about earlier is in my class... Although they want to know more about me being an idol than they wanna learn English.... Jean: That is exactly what I told you! They're fascinated by you being an idol...... But they are cornered by the fact that you are an idol! Don't try to mix the two together!! Hope: Umm sorry.... Jean: You mean you made them watch your performance on Aikatsu TV?! Hope: Some of them do homework in class... I had to! Jean: Well.. You should get to the Dream World right away before someone sees. Hope: Yes ma'am! (Meanwhile) June: Huh? My lunch box! Oh man my mom packed a special lunch today.... I think I left it in the classroom. Stephanie: We'll meet you at the shepherdess club. June: Thanks! (Hope is then shown pointing her Aikatsu Mobile to the computer) June: Gonna get my --- Hey what is Miss Fujiwara doing here? With her phone... Hope: It's been way too long.... Dream Port, open! (The Dream Port opens) (Eyecatch A: June is wearing her regular clothes and her idol tops card, the Blue Shepherdess Dream Coord, is shown.) (Eyecatch B: June is now wearing the Blue Shepherdess Coord, with the bottoms for the card) Hope: Dream port, open! (The Dream Port opens and June is now in total shock.) June: I have to be dreaming. June Mizuhima, you just HAVE to be dreaming in just a minute Charles will peck you awake as a sick joke. One, two.... (She closes her eyes even so) June: (looking back at the classroom) It's not a dream at all! (Dashing in to the classroom) I'm coming miss! To wherever this place is! (June jumps in to the Dream Port) (Dream World) June: Wow... I've never seen anything like this before! (Footsteps are approaching) June: I've gotta hide! (June hides under some boxes and watches from afar) Jean: Well... Which one shall it be today? Hope: The Shepherdess Queen Coord. Jean: That one already? But I thought - Hope: I know. Danielle's in Paris and everyone from school will be watching especially that girl.. I want her to see me as more than just the mysterious girl from before. As someone she can rely on, just like Danielle. Jean: You have a good heart my girl... Now go out there and sing your heart out! Hope: Yes ma'am! (Hope runs up to the Aikatsu changing room. She is shown putting on the dress, the tops, bottoms, shoes and accessory on each one. The changing room shines and Hope dashes inside. As she runs, she bounces on each of the trampolines that allow her to change into her coord. When she is finished she makes a grand queen pose) June: Hey my phone is going off.. (She turns it to Aikatsu TV) Woman: Now, the moment you've been waiting for! The long awaited return of Hope Fujiwara! (Stage: The Best Friend Stage) (Hope runs up on stage) Hope: Hey everyone!!!!! It's been too long! June: That's her! (Song: Thank You/ It'll be Alright) (Hope starts dancing to the song) Hope: I will definitely be by your side in no time, because we are not alone Just keep in mind that "it'll be alright", now make your first step! (As Hope dances, her idol aura appears) June: She must be a master idol... Hope: It's a gentle morning just like always, mother's "good morning" just like the sun All of us who love this same place say "I'm heading out" under the same sky No matter who we meet or what the world is like, we are connected If you bring out your feelings of loneliness and happiness, it'll be a new start (Appeal: Shepherdess Memory) (As she sings, Hope's background becomes sky blue and the stage becomes a green meadow, Hope grabs a shepherd's crook and sheep appear all around her, she jumps up and sings) Hope: To my friends who've been waiting for me, I'll say thank you no matter how many times Our voices come together and resonate (Hope comes down from the appeal and continues the dance) Even if you've lost your way Or if you think that you're all alone, raise up your hands I'll be there, because your voice will always reach me... (Hope finishes her dance and poses) (The audience cheers) June: She's a top idol... (Hope walks back in her regular clothes) Jean: Good work today. Hope: Good work. Then let's get home shall we? (Floop!) Hope: What was That? (Jean walks up to the boxes and finds June and picks her up by her shirt) Jean: Well what do you have to say about yourself you stalker? June: I am not a stalker! My name is June Mizuhima! Hope: Jean she's right! She's in my class. June, how did you even get here? June: A portal. Jean: Did you leave the Dream Port open again? Hope: Umm... (Whack!) Jean: Someone could find out that way! Hope: Well I didn't know captain obvious! June: Umm Hope: You know the same thing happened to me over 7 years ago.... (Flashbacks from the very first season of the original series start) Hope: I was about your age as well! My mobile took me to the Dream World and that's where I met Danielle whom took me under my wing as an idol... I helped free her and other idols from the grasp of despair and my efforts later paid off. (Flashbacks end) Hope: Tell you what I have a present for you. Here. June: Are these?! Hope: They're your new Aikatsu Mobile and your beginning set cards for spring. The Blue Shepherdess Coord. You might need them later. June: Thank you! Hope: And.. If you're gonna be like me you have to train like me... June: What do you mean? Hope: Starting tomorrow your training begins along with your schoolwork and shepherding! It's not too much right, June? June: No! No way! Hope: Then shout Dream Port open when you get up and when you're outta here say Dream Port take me home. June: Dream port take us home! (The Dream Port appears) Hope: I'll be coming back to help with the flock when I get back Jean. I have to take care of some school things! Jean: Don't be too long! (Then the Dream Port takes them back to school and then June dashes with her lunch back to her friends) (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu Aphorism! (June and Hope are seen in chibi forms) June: It was awesome watching you sing! Hope: The same i said for my friend back where I come from! You're going to become a brilliant idol! June: So what's this week's aphorism? Hope: The one that started us off and that's... (The aphorism appears) Hope: Dreams are the beginnings of the future. (Preview) June: It's My first day of training! I'll become a brilliant idol in no time flat! Look out sparkling world because here comes June Mizuhima! Next time on Aikatsu Global Dream Stars, "The First Day of Training!" I'll become a top shepherdess for sure! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Stars